Many computing applications endeavor to provide immersive experiences for users. This may include presenting a virtual environment to the user, where virtual objects within that virtual environment can be manipulated by the user. However, the user has little sensory connection to those virtual environments beyond what is presented visually, and this hinders a truly immersive experience.